1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial plug having a housing, a plug-side end for connection to a BNC coaxial socket which has two BNC pins of a bayonet fitting, and having a cable-side end for connection to an RF transmission line.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of example, in order to connect a probe head to an instrument such as an oscilloscope, it is known for BNC coaxial sockets (BNC=Bayonet Naval Connector) to be arranged on the instrument, onto each of which coaxial sockets a corresponding BNC coaxial plug on the probe head can be plugged. However, additional electrical connecting lines are frequently required between the probe head and the instrument in order, for example, to transmit further signals and a supply voltage for the probe head. Since it is an intrinsic form of the BNC plug connection with a bayonet fitting that the BNC coaxial plug can rotate freely relative to the BNC coaxial socket, these additional connecting lines cannot initially be produced by means of the BNC plug connection. In order to circumvent this problem and to produce additional connecting lines between a probe head and instrument for example via contact pins which are arranged on a BNC coaxial socket and BNC coaxial plug, it is already known for an interlock to be provided between a housing of the instrument and a housing of the BNC coaxial plug of the probe head. The BNC coaxial plug can now be plugged onto the BNC coaxial socket only when it is specifically oriented relative to the latter, such that the correct contact pins on the BNC coaxial plug and BNC coaxial socket make contact with one another in a functionally reliable manner. However, this is complex and is dependent on the housing forms of the instrument and probe head having to be individually matched to one another. In other words, probe heads from different manufacturers are not compatible with all instruments from different manufacturers.